


Aoba’s surprise (on hold)

by your_random_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Baby’s, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, They live in Colorado., Twins, Yaoi, takes place in Colorado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_random_account/pseuds/your_random_account
Summary: So this is basically the edited version of my original story on Wattpad, if you want to read that my account is MinkxAoba. Some chapters there that are short are combined here.Aoba's first birthday with Mink was boring until night. Than the next week Aoba doesn't feel to good. Read the rest to find out.(the chapters do get better.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

   It was My birthday and when I woke up I as expected didn't see Mink. I booted up Ren. "Good morning Ren." He looks up his cute little tongue out of his mouth as always. "Good morning Aoba," Ren said " Mink is in the kitchen making breakfast." I look at him confused "Huh today is a special day I remember that." I Said. "Oh and happy birthday Aoba."  Ren said. My birthday I totally forgot. I'm such a dumb ass.

   Mink's POV

  I heard Aoba come out of our bedroom which we had been sharing since we got married. I took a few hours off of me opening shop so I could have breakfast with Aoba. When he came to the kitchen he still had his pajamas on. "Morning." He said sleepily. "Morning" I said setting a plate of pancakes, and hash browns, with a coffee in front of him.

Aoba's POV

I was a little surprised that Mink didn't go to the store the time he usually does. I wonder if he just took the time to make breakfast and after he finished he's gonna go back to the store."Hmm" he said looking up from the book he was reading. Shit I probably had a weird face while thinking that. "Nothing" I said staring at the food he made me."Liar tell me" he said leaning over the table."I-I said it's nothing" he looks at me and berries his eyes "Aoba tell me" he said sternly. "I was wondering if you took the time off of the store just to make breakfast or the whole day." He sits back down to eat "Just breakfast." He said. After breakfast Mink left for the store

Minks POV

~Time skip~

There was nothing to do at the shop as usual."Your ignoring Aoba." I heard Tori say from his perch behind me. “I'm not ignoring him." I said with boredom in my voice. "Yes you are." Tori said sternly.

~time skip~

Aobas POV 

  When Mink got home he volunteered to make dinner so I knew some thing was up. When we where eating I asked "Why'd you make breakfast and dinner you never cook.” The only answer he gave me was " it's your birthday." He also said it's bluntly as he can as if to say he didn't care. I need to think of a plan to get his attention. Than I got it make him jealous.

 

   Minks POV

  "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I heard Aoba sigh.

   "What?"

  " nothing I just was thinking about what koujaku told me earlier."  That really pulled my strings. I know that hippo was Aobas childhood friend but I can't get used to him. "WHAT DID HE SEI TO YOU." (Oh the Corny puns). I snapped at him. He just smiled and leaned over the table and kissed my. "Just happy birthday." He said. I give him a glare and sat back down.

Third person POV

After dinner they cleaned up and lead Aoba to the bedroom. "W-wait mink."  Aoba said

"Do you want you birthday present or not." Mink said bluntly still mad that Aoba lied to him to make him jealous.

  Mink lead Aoba to the bed and gently (as gently as Mink can) kissed him. Mink started getting rougher with each kiss and eventually Ripped Aobas shirt off. Soon enough Mink and Aoba where both on the bed Mink stretching out Aoba so he can fit with not a lot of pain it was Aoba birthday after all. "Ahhh M-Mink" Aoba said

"Hmmm" Mink said looking up at him.

"M-More ahhh." Aoba pleaded. Mink got on his knees and pushed into Aoba. The trusts got faster and tougher with one. And Aoba Moans got louder. "M-Mink I'm g-gonna cum" Aoba said with strain in his voice. That seemed to turn Mink on even more because Mink tightly squeezed Aobas eraction and pounded into him even harder and rougher until finally Mink let go and Aoba yelled out "ahhhhhhh" Mink grunted and Aoba felt Minks cinnamon milk in to him.(I had to it was too funny to resist.) once that happened and they calmed down Mink pulled out and let Aoba fall asleep in his arms.

Aoba's POV

 

Two weeks after my birthday I started to feel like I was going to puke I also had fatigue and nausea also I didn't know why. I'm thinking of telling Mink but I don't know what he'll say. I love Mink but he could be scary sometimes.

 


	2. Oh no...

The symptoms only got worse so I called granny. When she answered she saw I was paler than usual. "Granny I need some help I've been feeling sick lately." I said quickly just wanting to know if something is wrong with me. “Aoba list your symptoms for me" she said in her no nonsense tone. “well I've been feeling nauseous and like I'm gonna puke for a few weeks now." I said. "Aoba have you and mink been ‘active’ lately." Granny said she was the only person that knew about Mink and I.

"N-not sense my birthday w-why." I said embarrassed. “Aoba I've come to the conclusion that your pregnant." She said. "B-but h-h-how i'm a guy." "You where born in Toue's lab he made you so when you got married and both you and your spouse wanted children you could bear them," She said "you should tell Mink soon you don't want him to find out by himself do you." I just look at he with my eyes wide and my mouth open she said " SHUT YOU MOUTH YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTERED HAVENT I TOUGHT  YOU TO NOT LOOK AT YOUR ELDERS LIKE THAT." She yells at me. “I'm sorry granny I'm just shocked." I managed to say before she hung up.

   ~Time Skip by the all powerful Aobooty~

When Mink got home I just finished making dinner when I ten to the bathroom "Oi Aoba." I heard Mink say with worry in his voice.

  MINKS POV 

 

I saw Aoba run down the hallway and I ran him I found him hunched over the toilet puking and I went over to him and pulled his hair out of the way. When he finished I saw he was crying "Mink" I heard him say softly on the verge of sobbing. "Yes" I say still worrying about him.  "I might be pregnant." I heard him say just over a whisper. I didn't say anything I just hugged him. "Y-your not m-mad." I heard him sob. "No if anything I'm surprised and happy we can have a family of our own." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back wiping away tears he said "yes we can.”

 

~time skip, a few days later~

⚠️Smut⚠️

Aoba's POV 

    Mink laid me down on the bed and ripped my shirt off. He started kissing my neck roughly finding my soft spot "hnnhg" I let out a sweet moan. He moved his way down to my nipple and sucked on my left and played with my right. In return I let out more moans failing at holding back my voice. "M-Mink more." I said between moans.

  Minks POV

      I heard Aoba begging for more while I was playing with his nipples. I reminded myself that I needed to keep my self control because he's more sensitive in this state. I took off my shirt and his pants. He looked at my torso like it's the first time he has ever seen it. I stated to prepare him with one finger first and than I added two more to make sure I didn't hurt him. I took off my pants and slowly entered him.

  Third person POV

          "Nngha" Aoba's sweet moans filled the room. Mink started to move slowly but gradually became faster with each thrust. Aoba was reaching his climax and tried to warn Mink "Ah M-Mink I'm gonna ah-ahhhhh". Mink let out a few fast and hard thrusts and Aoba felt Mink shot liquid pour deep into his depths. They both let out uneven breaths and Mink pulled out of Aoba. "Ayóó'ánííníshní" Mink said forgetting that Aoba couldn't speak Navajo. "What?" Aoba asked. "It means I love you in Navajo" Mink stated. " I love you.” Aoba smiled snuggling into Minks warmth.


	3. First trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the second and third month

 

It's been around a month senice I told Mink I was pregnant I kept throwing up as usual. Every time I ran to the toilet and he was there he would follow me and hold my hair back and rub my back.mink and I started to fight a lot it was ether my hormones or just Mink. One day I was going to the store and he said he was coming along and I really wanted to be alone right now. That started a twenty minute fight that ended with Mink storming out.

  ~two days later~

  "I wish Mink would come back he's been gone for three days already." I thought out loud. "Aoba, Mink is just is cooling down from the fight" Ren and Tori answered in unison. Next thing I knew Mink came in and went to our room. That night I slept in the room that Mink gave me when I first came here.

       When I was about to fall asleep Mink came in and sat on the bed, all I did was glare at him and turn to face the other way. He sighed " Aoba listen, I know your mad at me for storming out I'm sorry." He apologized a-polo-gized!?! He never apologizes so I know he meant it. I turned towards him and he continued to talk, "My anger got the best of me and I needed to cool down, I didn't want to take my anger out on you or the baby,"  he said with senserity in his voice, "I hope you understand.” I sat up and kissed him lightly, and with that he picked me up bridal style and went into to our room.

~~fast forward~~

    I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, to my surprise Mink was still next to me sleeping. I felt nauseous so got up and I ran to the bathroom and surprise, surprise, I threw up. I was really getting sick of being pregnant, as I was throwing my guts up I felt a hand pull my hair back. I looked back after I finished and saw Mink next to me. "I thought you were still sleeping." I said my voice horse from puking. "I felt you get up I woke up a few hours ago and didn't want to wake you." Mink said kissing my cheek.


	4. Second trimester

I'm starting to show a little more now and I'm not puking my guts out every morning. I ended up wearing one of Minks t-shirts today and he's doing the shopping so I have the day off of going outside. I'm rub my stomach "I wonder why you're father’s taking so long.”

 

MINKS POV

I was on my way back to the cabin and a friend of mine stopped me. "Hey Mink nice to see you. What's with the baby stuff?" "Good to see you to. And what do you think smart ass." " oh, who's the lucky girl." Wow I can't tell him the truth how am I supposed to tell him I gat my husband pregnant. " none of your business" I tell him. " ok but how far along is she." "Again none of your business. Bye" I tell him and go back to the cabin.

 

~~~Le time skip at the cabin~~~

"What took you so long” Aoba automatically bombarded me with questions. "Calm down I just got stoped by a friend." I said as I put the food away. "You got me worried." "I was only gone for two hours." "but still-" I cut him off with a kiss. "calm down I'm back. Ok" "ok" he said. "I would never leave you." I said knowing what he was gonna say next. After dinner we sat on the couch "do you think we should think of some baby names." Aoba said "I guess so we don't draw a blank when the baby's born." "what do you think the baby is. Aoba said "I think it's a girl." " While I think it's a boy " I said trying to start a fight. “Your picking a fight Mink." "I know I am."

In the middle of the night I felt a kick and being the light sleeper I am a groaned from being awoken. But right after the kick I felt another one and I mean not even a second after. I some how woke Mink up by groaning because he suddenly asked "what's wrong?" In a sleepy manner surprising me. I jumped and the baby(s) kicked again and I groaned again. "Nothing Just felt the baby kick. You know I think it might be..." I cut my self off from saying twins. I felt the bed shift and I knew Mink sat up because I felt a hand going down my body and on my stomach and felt two kick again. "Twins." He finished my sentence monotonously. Mink leaned down and kissed my neck causing two more kicks that where harder than the rest and I groaned in pain. "I don't think they like me doing that." Mink said with slight amusement in his voice. " you think" I said in return.

 

MINKS POV in the morning

   I woke up before Aoba thank god he doesn't throw up in the mornings now. I decided to make him breakfast. Just something simple bacon, eggs, and toast something easy on his stomach in case his morning sickness comes back. "Mink did you make breakfast?" I heard a tired voice say. I turn around and see him sitting at the table and I give him his food and sit down and start eating mine. "You didn't have to." He said "Why? I wanted to." I don't get what he's going on about he gives me that look that he gives me when I forget something. "What did I do?"

AOBAS POV

  'I can't believe he forgot his own birthday' I looked at the calendar to check if I was right. 'Yup today is September 26th his birthday.' I lean over the table and kiss him " Happy birthday Baka." I said in a your an idiot voice and he doesn't say anything in fact after breakfast he washed the dishes and left. I was worried he looked sad when he left.

  "Well I guess I could make Mink a present." I thought out loud.

MINKS POV

I walked out after Aoba said it was my birthday because I don't really like my birthday. I tried to forget it but now because of Aoba I can't. I'm at my people graves leaning against a tree. 'Why now? Why can't he just forget some things?' I think. I say a small prayer to my people and then get up an go for a walk around the forest.

AOBAS POV

"Hmmm I can't find any thing to make a present, where is every thing?" I ask myself. "He doesn't want a present from you." I heard Tori say. "Why?" "Because you being here and giving him a child is enough for him." Ren butted in. I look at the clock I might as well make dinner it's 5:00.

TIME SKIP BY THE "twin" trash cans.

I made dinner it is now 8:00 and me and mink are eating dinner he finishes before me and after I'm done he washes the dishes and I go and take a shower. Around two minutes after I got in the shower I heard the door open and felt two arms wrap around me right above my stomach. "M-Mink you scared me!" I said he just chuckled lowly causing me to turn around and slap him on the back of his head.(Gibbs slap for the people who watch NCIS.) he growls and kisses me roughly.

    🍋 LEMON TIME BITCHES 🍋

I kissed back and the kiss became more heated. He sat down in the tub and I was on his lap. His hand slowly went down my back and two fingers went into my hole, as he started abusing my neck. "M-Mink!" I moaned when he put one more finger in. He was going much more gentle the usual probably because I'm pregnant. "Mm-haa ag-ha!" I kept moaning uncontrollably his fingers where two much to handle but soon enough I was begging for more with my back against the tub he switched our position to be more comfortable. I felt him take out his fingers I made a little unpleased sound in my throat but soon I felt his member push in to me "gaaa M-Mink!" I screamed in pleasure and he started thrusting into me. "So....tight....Aoba." I heard him mumble between breaths. "M-Mink faster." I said. He met my command and went a little faster. "M-MINK FASTER!!!!" I screamed. " I can't I don't want to hurt you or the baby's." Mink pushed my legs up to the “huge” bump of my pregnant stomach to go a little deeper. A few minutes later I felt my climax coming. "Mink I-I'm g-gonn-ahhhh." I reached my climax and came all over his stomach and my walls tightened around him. He pulled out quickly and came on my stomach. We were both breathing heavily but he got up and took the shower head and washed the cum off of him and myself. Then he picked me up and brought us to our room he set me down and put some old gray sweatpants that hung low on his pelvis but he didn't give a shit. He climbed in bed and I laid my head in his chest to feel his strong heart beat. "I love you." I said sighing in content.

"I love you too Aoba." Mink said and laid a soft kiss on my forehead right before I fell  asleep. He fell asleep shortly after.

MINKS POV

I woke up to the feeling of Aoba tossing a turning in his sleep. I sit up a hear him murmuring in his sleep saying, “N-No I don't want a-ahhh!" "Aoba...AOBA!!" I shook him awake he was sweating, paler than usual but flushed, and he feels like his body I burning up as I pull him into my arms. He slowly calms down in my arms to only his breath hitching and him slightly shaking. "M-Mink?" he said sounding afraid. "I'm right here Aoba calm down." I was gently Rocking him and it seemed to help because he calmed down and fell back asleep. I went back to sleep and brushed it off as a regular nightmare.

  I woke up the next morning to find Aoba not there. "Aoba?" No answer "Aoba?!" I shout. I then hear what sounds like puking, I get up and walk to the bathroom finding Aoba there and went to hold back his hair. Once he stops I give him a glass of water. "Morning." I say to him putting my forehead on his. "Hey" he says sounding tired. "want me to bring you back to bed so we can lay down together?" "Don't you have to go to work?" "I can take the day off." "OK" I stand up and he makes grabby hands at me. "huh needy much." I don't know why but I feel like teasing him. He crosses his arms and says "you offered to carry me." I laugh and pick him up bringing him back to bad. I lay down with him and he cuddles up against me. "mmm warm." "thanks." he falls asleep and I slowly drift asleep too.

              ❤️Time skip❤️

I'm woken up by a jolt and my lover groaning which got me worried. "Aoba what's wrong?" "Nothing the babies just kicked." I put my head gently on his stomach and I feel to kicks not even a second apart. I kiss Aoba’s  stomach and them go up to his lips and gently kiss his lips. I give him a small smile and his eyes widen. "Whahat?" I say laughing at his face. "I didn't think you where capable of smiling." "idiot I'm human aren't I?" he crosses his arms and huffs "you never show emotion though." "I do." I gently kiss him again. "I show you I worry about you." I lean in so my mouth is against his ear and kiss his ear. "Ayóó'ániinishni." I said lowly feeling a shiver run down his back. We lay down and fall asleep again.


	5. Third trimester

Mink took the day off of work again and we are currently cuddling on the couch, and he is softly rubbing my stomach. "Mink?" I say to get his attention because he was also reading a book. "hmm?" "well I was thinking we haven't though of names yet." "hmm... I guess we haven't how bout’ you pick some." he said I thought for a few minutes "well we know by how big I am that it's twins so... If it's two boys how about Jax, and Adahy." "do you know what Adahy and jax means in my culture, Aoba?" he asks, I shake my head no. "I knew Adahy was Native American but I didn't know Jax was." "Adahy means 'Lives in the woods.' and jax means ' God has been gracious.'" "oh, what if their girls?” "hmm... Abigail, and Yuki." "I know Yuki is Japanese for snow but what does Abigail mean?" " Abigail is ancient Hebrew, it means 'Fathers joy'." "oh... If it's a boy, and a girl I would like Abigail, and Jax." I say. "good choice, I'm going to make lunch." he says as he gets up and goes to the kitchen. I lay down on the couch and pick up the book he was reading. "why am I not surprised!" I yell to mink the book title is 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. The next thing I know when I'm about to start reading it it's plucked out of my hands. "hey!" I turn and see Tori give the book to mink who's leaning on the wall. "your too young to be reading this." he says while walking towards me. "I'm 23." I mumble while pouting. "well than act your age rather then a 6 year old and stop pouting.” I look up and suddenly feel lips on mine. "M-Mink!" I say in between breaths, I suddenly feel a hand running up my thigh. "M-Mink we can't!" I say and he stops. I look at him and he has a smirk on! A FUCKING SLY ASS SMIRK!! "Did you think I wanted to have sex with you right now Aoba?" "hmmf" I said while crossing my arms.

<3 TIME SKIP<3

(too lazy to find the emojis)

Mink is making what looks like a dream catcher right now. "what's the dream catcher for." "surprise." is all he says. "your a man of many words mink." "funny." he puts the catcher down and lays in bed with me turning off the light. "good night Mink." I feel Mink rubbing my stomach "night." he says as he kisses me gently on my lips and we fell asleep.

              ~Time skip~

Mink has me resting in bed in case I go in to labor early. I wanna walk around but he has Ren keeping an eagle's eye on me. "Ren....?" "yes Aoba?" "I wanna go out side" "I'm sorry Aoba but you have to stay in Bed" "ugh whyyyyyyy?????????" I said that as Mink was walking in the room. "so your not up and about doing things to make you go into labor early." I jumped when he said that because I didn't hear him come in. "hmph" I blew out air as I laid down. Mink comes over and sits on the bed, he kisses me and says "I know you want to get out of bed but I don't want you to get hurt or go into an early labor and I'm at work." I look at him with said eye's. He lays down with me bringing me into his chest as much as he could and I slowly fall asleep.

          ~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

I woke up not feeling the warm heat the Mink gave me and get worried. I look up at the window and see its dark out. I look to my left and see Mink sitting on a chair he kept in our room. 'He looks like he's praying I shouldn't bother him.' I though and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Soon a feel the bed dip down and someone stroking my hair. I keep my eyes closed and soon the gentle stroking sends me to sleep.

          ~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~

I wake up and turn and see Mink not in bed but I close my eyes anyway and try and go back to sleep. I then feel the bed dip and breathing in my ear. The steady breathing that only one person I know has, the breathing that sends shivers down my back, Minks breathing. I feel a kiss on my shoulder and he says "I'll be back later Aoba." "mmm ok." I say tiredly.


	6. Birth

MINKS POV

 It's around 9:30 at night and I was reading a book while Aoba was leaning on me, I let him out of bed today because I didn't go to the store today and he was begging me. "What are ya reading?" "A book." "not funny, what BOOK are you reading." "can you read?" "I can't read American well." " it’s called English Aoba, and The billionaire next door."

"What's it about?" "Do you really want to know?" "No.... Ahh!" I heard him yell. I quickly look at him and see him holding his stomach. "Aoba!?" I then see his pants are wet, shit. I pick him up and carry him to the bedroom, I then take his clothing off and put a blanket over is pelvis. "MINK....IT HURTS!!!"

AOBAS POV

It hurts so bad! "MINK!!!" Tears are rolling down my face. "Aoba try and slow your breathing, take deep breaths." I try and take deep breaths but it doesn't work, so Mink starts to help me. He puts his finger at the top of my throat. "Aoba breath in as slow as my fingers move." he moves his fingers slowly and I breath in as slowly as his fingers move. He moves his fingers away and I keep my breathing as slow as I did with his finger there. I then feel another strong pulse of pain, "sss...M-Mink!!!" "Aoba I know it hurts but can you give me a strong push." I push as hard as I could, I hurt like hell. "Ahhh MINK!" He grabs my hand and and I push again. "Aoba take a break from pushing, let the contractions push the baby out." I do as he says knowing it's the best for me. "Ok Aoba one more push, it's almost out." I push stronger then I have today. And then it's completely silent I see mink cut something and see him wrap a blanket around something small and red thing and put it in the pillow. A few minutes later I throw my head back on the pillow. "Mink!!!!" I see him put the bundle down and focus back in the other baby coming out. I then hear another little cry, and motherly instinct came over me. "m-mink....are they." "The first one's a boy the seconds a girl." He hands me both of them "Jax....and Abigail." "Blackfoot." I look at him confused. "Blackfoot, my last name."

Their Beautiful, Jax opens his eyes to show golden eyes, he also has pale skin like me, he has blueish brown hair, and is pretty big. Abbie on the other hand has light brown hair, when she opens her eyes they show icy blue like the contacts mink had back in Platinum Jail, she is also really small. Abbie starts crying and I try to calm her down but it's not working. "Give her to me." Mink said and I gave her to him and Abbie almost automatically stopped crying. Around a hour later Mink got them to sleep, and he put them in the cradle then crawled in to bed with me. "You did a great job, there as beautiful as you." he said as I was falling asleep and I felt a kiss on my forehead, before I fully fell asleep.

                    ~A/N~

I made the labor go quick but it actually took around two to three hours. He didn’t know he was in labor until his water broke because he thought he was having false contractions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know a corny pun and I don't even know what that was but you can thank awesomenessperfection1 for those.
> 
> Also as I said this is “edited” from my original work on Wattpad you can read that if you want my account is as I said MinkxAoba, this is basically the first three chapters mashed together with some add in to help it make sense.


End file.
